Una noche en Scaris
by Er Deivi
Summary: Tras los eventos de Scaris, Rochelle está contemplando las estrellas ¿Puede haber un plan mejor? Sí, y cierto monstruo importante para ella se lo mostrará


Hola a todos. Espero que estéis pasando un buen verano. Dado que a muchos os gustó mi anterior historia, "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas", y os quedasteis con ganas de más, mientras llega el día de publicar mi siguiente historia he decidido dejaros un nuevo one-shot referente a personajes minoritarios, como ya hiciera con mi historia "A primera vista".

**Así pues, aquí os dejo con esta pequeña historia que se encuadraría al final del especial Scaris, y está referida a la gárgola más vigilante de Monster High, Rochelle. Espero que os guste**

**Disclaimer: Monster High es una creación de Garrett Sander y Kellee Riley, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. **

**Este fic tiene el único propósito de entretener a los fans de Monster High en español**.

Scaris, una noche de luna llena. Había tenido lugar un magnífico desfile de la colección presentada por Clawdeen Wolf, una joven monstruodiseñadora que había logrado cambiar todos los estándares que existían hasta ese momento en aquel mundo.

Casi todos estaban dentro, celebrando el éxito del evento. Únicamente había alguien quien no permanecía en aquel recinto. Era una gárgola que estaba en lo alto de un tejado, observando el cielo estrellado

- Supuse que te encontraría aquí, Rochelle – dijo de pronto una voz con acento francés

La gárgola se volvió. Allí estaba él, sonriendo como nunca

- Quería contemplar el cielo de Scaris – dijo ella –. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a esta ciudad, y echaba de menos contemplar las estrellas desde los tejados

- _Oui_ – dijo él –. Yo también echaba de menos poder contemplarlas. Míralas, nos observan cada noche desde los cielos. Creo que somos afortunados de poder ver algo tan bonito en esta noche tan especial. Sin embargo, este no es el mejor lugar para contemplar una noche como esta

Rochelle se sorprendió

- ¿No?

- No. Pero sé de un sitio que te gustará – dijo él tendiéndole la mano –. Ven conmigo, no notarán nuestra ausencia

Rochelle cogió su mano y ambos descendieron del tejado. Entonces se dirigieron a una de las motos que estaban allí aparcadas

- Vamos un poco lejos – dijo él, subiéndose a una moto –. Sube

Rochelle se subió, y tras ponerse los cascos, él arrancó el vehículo.

La moto circuló por las calles de Scaris, casi desiertas a esas horas de la noche. Rochelle sentía la agradable sensación del aire en la cara, mientras se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a él.

Por fin la moto se detuvo. Habían parado junto a la torre de Scaris. Rochelle quedó impresionada

- Espera – dijo ella –. ¿No pensarás en que...?

- _Oui _– dijo él –. El vigilante es amigo mío. Nos dejará entrar

Después de un amistoso saludo y algunas palabras, el vigilante les dejó pasar. Rochelle no se lo podía creer.

Entonces ambos entraron. Cogieron el ascensor y minutos más tarde llegaron a la parte más alta de aquella torre. Una vez subieron, lo primero que hizo Rochellle fue mirar el paisaje. Quedó maravillada. Desde allí tenía una vista magnífica de Scaris. Era la primera vez que subía a aquel lugar, y le pareció magnífico

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él –. Este es el mejor lugar de Scaris para contemplar una noche de luna llena

Rochelle estaba sin palabras. Una noche magnífica, una vista preciosa y... él. Todo aquella noche era precioso. Ella entonces le tomó de las manos

- Sin embargo, hay algo más que puede hacer que esta noche sea aun más especial – dijo ella

- ¿Y qué es, Rochelle? – preguntó él

- Esto – dijo Rochelle, besándole

Él correspondió el beso.

- _Je t'aime,_ Rochelle– dijo él

- _J'ai aussi, _Garrott – dijo ella

Aquella noche era muy especial, y ahora estaban solos ellos dos, no existía nada más no solo en Scaris, sino en el mundo. Solo existían ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bien, esto es todo. Espero que a pesar de ser tan corto, os haya gustado. Siento no haber descrito en detalle a Garrott, pero para mis historias es un personaje "inédito". Pero no os preocupéis, tendrá su papel en mi próximo fic "La Venganza de Anubis", que empezaré a publicar a finales de agosto. ¡Seguid atentos!**


End file.
